Neon Genesis Evangelion 4047
by Kaoru Nagisa and Jayson Deare
Summary: A sequle to evangelion this is the prologue


Neon Genesis Evangelion: 4047 Prologue 

Ok this is our new series. The characters are completely new as is theway the world looks. This is only the prologue settingthe stage for the story. This story is written on a conclusion that I made from End of Evangelion. We will soon have a web page up. E-mail Jayson Deare and Kaoru Nagisa at eva4047@touji.zzn.com we will gladly tell you of any thing else you would like to know and we will release the address of the page soon.We have a 7-man team working on this project so prepare for a VERY longs story. Our artist consist of Miyu Chan, Akito Tenka, Briareos Kerensky, Chris Complier, and Kaoru Nagisa. Hopefully we will get positive feedback, pleas do e-mail us and tell us you comments about everything so far... -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Neon Genesis Evangelion: 4047 Prologue 

Opening Soon: "Cruel Angels THESE" sung by Yuko Miyamura(Asuka), Megumi Hayashibara (Rei) and Kotono Mitsuishi (Misato) 

Year: 4031 

(Scene A dark room with nearly no light twelve monoliths are arranged in a circle. Each monolith says 'SEPH', then a number and 'SOUNBD ONLY'.) 

Seph-01: So the time draws near again. Yes apparently history will repeat itself once more. The conditions are once again the way they were on Earth 6062 years ago. 

Seph-11: How much time remains before we can expect the objects to arrive? 

Seph-03: According to the information contained in the laptops and the Dead Sea Scrolls we can expect impact to arrive in approximately one years time. 

Seph-01: How goes the preparations for the arrival. 

Seph-05: Unfortunately they do not go well. The three laptops which contain the true history of the world do not point out the location of NERV the Magi computer system or the location of the Nine crucified ones. 

Seph-04: Yes the information along those lines is pretty sketchy. The diaries of the Ikari and his wife both confirm that they discovered the Units and that they discovered the Geo Front. Ikari wrote in his diary that he had hidden away the secret to rediscovering Nerv and the Geo Front somehow. 

Seph-10: Ikari never supported the actions of our predecessors SEELE. He refused to be their pawn and is personally responsible for their failure. If he had not wished for humans to be as they were we would all be one. 

Seph-08: The old men of SEELE were fools and we shall succeed were they have failed. 

Seph-01: Yes we shall 

Seph-06: Does it present a problem that Lilith and Adam has switched roles. 

Seph-02: According to the documents, which were uncovered recently Adam was not necessary in initiating 3rd impact. Adam was simply kept at Nerv so that no Angel could have it. 

Seph-01: We must discover the location of Nerv and Geo Front because it will give us an advantage that SEELE never had. It is essential to completion of our Scenario. 

Seph-05: We know where NERV and Tokyo-3 were located on the island of Japan we must simply discover what nation is the one that was once Japan. Due to major changes in geography that occurred during third impact discovering it's location will be difficult. 

Seph-01: We must us the records to their fullest potential. Copies of the laptops hard drives, the video files and the complete world history are being made. You shall receive them when they are completed. The originals shall not be touched unless absolutely necessary. 

Just then A light when on above a table. On the table were 3 ancient laptops each had a 50 gigabyte hard drive that was packed full of information. There were a stack of CD's and a camcorder. If you looked closely you could see on the Laptops names. One read Shinji Ikari, The other Asuka Langley Soryu but the Soryu had a been crossed out and Ikari had been written in above it. The other read Kensuke Aida and so did the camcorder. 

Seph-04: It is unfortunate that the only copy of the Dead Sea scrolls we have is the one that Ikari copied himself. They're may be segments missing. The originals still exist but they are hidden along with, NERV, The Magi and the Nine production model Evas. 

Seph-03: This meeting is hear by adjourned for the present we shall reconvene in 10hrs. 

All of the monoliths vanish -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) 

(Excerpt for the Diaries of Shinji Ikari) 

It has been 5 years since 3rd impact. Asuka and I are starting to get used to being the only humans alive. If you can ever get used to something like that. We have a house now and we have gotten and old electric plant running. Things seem more like they used to. We can't watch TV but we can watch movies and play Hikari's Sega Saturn. Most of the movies we watch are Kensuke's. I really miss him and Touji. If only I could have........ No, no more regretting and looking back. Things are starting to look up. At least we are adjusting to the new scenery. 

I'll return to writing just after I go check on Asuka. 

She's sound asleep. Now I can right this down without her seeing this. I want exploring early this morning. We go exploring everyday to try to discover things from the past and other humans. We know there are no humans left but us but it is a hope that keeps us going. We have found many things in our explorations trips. Today I went without Asuka because she was tired. I traveled up to a region of the land that we moved away from because Asuka could not stand the sight of the crucified Eva-05 series. Around there I discovered the Geo Front and the remains of NERV. I'm not writing down the exact location of NERV because it must never be known there are to many secret's in there that must remain hidden. 

Inside NERV I discovered the MAGI computer system was completely intact. I was able to access it. The Magi contained extremely complete records of world history, Second and Third Impact, The Evas, The Angels and certain other projects that I still can't talk or write about. Using the Magi I was able to activate the 9 of the Eva-05 series. The other I was able to get them to enter NERV. They are now all currently stored inside NERV. I should have destroyed them for what they did to the woman of my dreams, the woman that I love more than my own life. But I couldn't I had to save them who knows if angels will ever return in the future. Inside Nerv I made another startling discovery. I discovered the Dead Sea scrolls. I did not have time to read all of them but they convinced me that NERV and Eva are essential to mankind. Therefore I must go back there tomorrow and read. I will then Copy them onto this computer and seal away NERV forever. But just, just in case the world ever need NERV again it will return. How I will not say because I can't. I will never write the location of NERV down because in the future when the world is back to the way it used to be when I lived in it people will use it for the wrong reasons. It was never used for the right reasons but I will not give anyone the chance to unless it absolutely necessary. I will tell Asuka about NERV and I will take her there because there are things she must see andknow for herself. I will also personally make sure that this never happens again how I don't know yet. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) 

Year: 4031 Day: July 5th 

(Scene: The dark room once again with the twelve monoliths) 

Seph-05: We have at last located NERV. Ikari had it hidden quite well the sole reason we discovered it was because it wanted to be discovered. Ikari had created a program that reacts to the Angels and to Eva . The MAGI detected the approaching objects and activated a homing signal. Apparently this happened once before in the Year 1015 A.I when our first impact occurred. 

Seph-04: What is the condition of Eva and the Magi computer system. 

Seph-05: Only one of the Eva-05 series remains apparently the rest were destroyed during our first impact. 

Seph-02: Does the dummy plug system still work? 

Seph-05: Unfortunately that is the only thing that is missing. The dummy plugs and the data that we would require to make the dummy plugs have been erased. Apparently the Ikari's wanted anyone to have to use pilots, they did not want anyone to be able to control the Evas completely. 

Seph-08: What of the pilots? 

Seph-05: There are no pilots currently living. The MAGI have an intricate network of cloaked satellites that they have been using to monitor the world's history and the status if Eva pilots for the pats 4031 years. The MAGI contain accurate video records of the world's history which can only be comprehend thanks to the writings of the historians who had the laptops and wrote the names of places and important people. This video record is extremely accurate and completely backs up the historical records. 

Seph-09: Do they contain any records of past pilots? 

Seph-05: Unfortunately they do not since NERV was never fully manned and operational, it was simply used that one time in 1015. 

Seph-06: What was NERV used for in 1015? 

Seph-05: That was yet to be determined since the video records could not be completely analyzed. 

Seph-01: When will there be pilots available to pilot the Evangelion Units? 

Seph-05: According to the Magi's calculations the pilots will be born sometime after our second impact. 

Seph-11: Do you have an idea how the Magi's homing beacon works? 

Seph:05: That has yet to be determined it is quite strange though it is shut down now and no one will be able to discover NERV's location. There are still many mysteries and it will take time to uncover them all. 

Seph-02: Where is NERV currently located. 

Seph-05 it's currently located under the country of Yanimura. Specifically under the city oh Naipon. The Geo Front was filled with water so we had to go in as divers. The HQ however was protected for the water due to the way it was sealed up. 

Seph-01: That is understood but everything appears to be satisfactory? 

Seph-05: Everything is ready the Dead Sea Scrolls are still intact and can now be used to develop our scenario. 

Seph-01: Then everything is as it should be except for the loss of the dummy plug system. 

Seph-05: Yes it is. 

Seph-01: Seph-05 due to your outstanding work you shall be put in command of NERV once it is made operation therefore your position in this council shall be given to another your duties now lie with NERV. This in no way means that you will be cut out of the loop. SEELE did that to Gendo Ikari and because of this their plan failed. 

Seph-05: Thank you. 

Seph-12: Now all that remains is the arrival of Evangelion Unit-01 and the Lance of Longinus then we may begin production of our own Eva's and our own human instrumentality project. 

Seph-03: We now have to tools necessary to beat the angels when they return 

Seph-01: The time will come soon and we will succeed where SEELE failed. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Flashback 

year 60 A.I 

Shinji sat with Asuka in NERV headquarters. They had told their children the truth about everything at last and why the way the world was the way it was today. They had entrusted them with the 3 labtops and the collected knowledge of the 20th century. The knowledge that They had saved. They did now however reveal the location of NERV HQ. Shinji and her both new the sacrifices that they would have to make to prevent third impact from ever happening again that is why they were here. They sat in NERV headquarters enjoying the last moments they would spend together. Shinji new that this event must not be recorded ever, for if mankind was ever going to have a chance to be free of this vicious cycle it must be done. Shinji walked over to the MAGI and made sure that none of the events that would happen here today would be recorded he gave Asuka a hug and a kiss which she returned to him with a passion they both shared for each other. Then they broke the embrace they each had tears in their eyes. Asuka walked deeper into NERV and to her destiny. Shinji sat in the control room waiting for his time to come when he must complete his destiny as well. Then a slight beep from the MAGI informed him that his time had come. He stood up and left NERV. Outside his destiny awaited him. He said to himself that he mustn't run away. He took one step forward and made his sacrifice for humanity. Shinji and Asuka both vanished forever without a trace that day. 

End Song: Fly Me To The Moon (Jungle Remix) by Yuko Miyamura ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaoru is currently finishing EvaLeSs, check out the official EvaLeSs Home Page at http://animation.acmecity.com/blotter/186/ Jayson needs to finish the 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th episode of his other series 'What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion' which is now out in lemon and non-lemon format. Check out his web page at http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Subway/9523/fanfics.html He will also post this one up there and status reports on this series. If you have any ideas E-mail them to me at eva4047@touji.zzn.com If you guys really want us to get on this one then we will. Please send me questions and comments we will answer ALL e-mails. Anyway We're outta here. 

'If we are not to learn from the past, We shall be doomed to repeat it...' 

Neon Genesis Evangelion: 4047 

U C/nt B R/dE 


End file.
